


Don't Touch A Wolf's Fur

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Leverage Fantasy 'Verse [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pack Cuddles, Quinn is cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: No, Parker, you can't pet Eliot.





	Don't Touch A Wolf's Fur

“No, Parker. Stop asking me.”

“But Elioooot. You must be so fluffy!”

Parker had been asking him for days to shift so that she could pet him. It had started when Sophie had let Parker pet her tail and Parker had decided that she loved fluffy things almost as much as money.

“You know she’s not going to let it go,” Hardison said. “Just do it once and you won’t have to do it again.”

“I’m not letting her touch my fur!” Eliot snapped, turning and walking away. “You just don’t do that!”

“Why not?” Parker whined.

“Because we’re not dating!”

Parker and Hardison stared at him. “What?” Hardison asked.

“Of course you don’t know,” Eliot muttered.

***

Wolves are pack animals, so you would think that they would love physical contact, and they do.

Just not in their wolf forms.

Eliot is like most wolves. Contact is a form of stress relief. A hand on Hardison’s shoulder, a kiss on the cheek from Sophie, or a handshake from Nate was all he needed to be good for a day. The time Parker jumped on his back was enough for a week.

But Parker asking to pet his wolf form sent a shiver down his spine. The only person allowed to do that was a wolf’s mate, or someone that is very likely to become their mate. A wolf couldn’t be held responsible for what happened if anyone else touched them.

***

“What are you doing?”

Quinn looked up from where he was laying on the floor in the living room. He tilted his head to the side questioningly.

Eliot rolled his eyes. “Why are you shifted?” Quinn just rolled over onto his back, tongue lolling out of his mouth. “You’re like a big puppy,” Eliot said, sitting on the floor next to him. “How did you get in here anyway?” He turned on the TV and leaned back against the couch.

Quinn put his head and front legs in Eliot’s lap and nudged his stomach. “What do you want now?” Eliot asked gruffly. The wolf whined, nudging him again. Eliot’s eyes widened. “Do you want me to pet you?”

Quinn huffed his agreement, pressing closer to him. His hand shaking, Eliot scratched behind his ears and pet down his neck.

A litany of _“What the hell, what the hell, what the hell…”_ ran through his head.

Over the last few months, he and Quinn had been getting close, but he didn't think they were _this_ close yet. Eliot couldn’t say that he wasn’t thrilled, though. Quinn had wormed his way into his heart and took up residence there.

Without much thought, Eliot shifted and nuzzled into Quinn’s fur. He was partially underneath the other wolf, but Quinn was warm, and it made Eliot happy to know he was safe at his side.

The two curled even closer, until you could barely tell where one ended and the other began.

***

Parker found them when she broke in to pester Eliot some more. She stopped in her tracks when she saw them.

The sleeping wolves didn't stir as she crept closer.

A small smile graced her face as she watched.

She may not have gotten to touch Eliot’s fur, but she did gain a new person for her hoard.


End file.
